circles
by dinopoodle
Summary: Frodo may be able to help others heal. While they help him in return


Not mine...

Frodo had never intended to stop for long on the way back to the shire. Oh, not for himself, he knew now that everything had started to save the shire. For him however, it still seemed a long way away.

He had been trying to hide the fact he was feeling poor from Sam. He would only worry, and then maybe even go off to a healer, which is not necessary.

As it was he was having to be very careful due to the fact that he, and his friends where traveling back with a party from the relms of Rivendell, and Lothlorien. Including Lords Elrond, and Celeborn, and the Lady Galadriel. Thankfully they had not taken much notice of him. To him they the three great elves seemed subdued. Would you not think they would be joyous as others where?

They where only one night out of the white city, but Frodo was greatful for the respite. He climbed down from the pony everyone seemed to think he needed. He walked to mordor, surely he could walk some of the way back to the shire. However all he wanted was to sit somewhere and put his acheing head down.

"I will take care of your pony for you ring bearer." Frodo looked up at a blond haired ellon who stood waiting to take the reigns. "Th-thank you," he managed to studder. It seemed eveyone wanted to do some for him. All he wanted was some peace and quiet, so much had happened to him it felt like he barely had time to assimalte everything. It was all just, think, react, do, go from one part of the task to the next.

He was so lost in his own thoughts and feelings he failed to notice an approch on his left. He had just stayed standing well after the pony was taken away. "Frodo, come and sit with us." Without waiting for a reply Lord Celeborn strode gracefully back to the fire where sat his lady, and his son in law.

Knowing better than to disobey he followed realizing he had not even noticed camp had been set up. Also failing to notice the worried glaces of his friends. Inwardly he shivered and apperently it was not just inward for when he sat between Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel where she had indacated he sit . She wraped him in a thin elven blanket, made to be light but somehow holding in just as much warmth as the user needs.

"Its just shock finally catching up with you dear Frodo." she spoke so softly that he was at first unsure that she had spoken aloud. Lord Elrond drew his attention as he handed a steaming cup of tea to Frodo.

"This should help with your migrane, and I want you to try to eat something . Up until this time he had not noticed the small plate which somehow appeared beside him.

"You have not had time for the events of the past months to come upon you . You have only had time to react, " Frodo looked over at Lord Celeborn, as he spoke. "I am sorry, I did not want to be a bother to anyone." To his dismay tears spilled down his cheeks, and he bowed his head not wanting ones of such importance to see him weep.

Suddenly he felt arms come around him and he was gently lifted , as his head was lifted he looked up into the eyes of the Lady of Lothlorien. Its okay to weep, she said softly, as tears fell down her face as well. Frodo was stunned why was she weeping, he did not know elves could weep.

"We all have lost something precious to us Frodo, Lord Elrond said as he reached over to wipe the tears from the littlest ring bearers eyes, and hold his cup for a sip. Frodo, found his hands where shaking to badly to hold it himself.

"Those in this circle are probably the only ones who truly understand what you have lost Frodo." Gandalf sat joining in the ciricle. Only than did Frodo realize he was being held wrapped in a blanket, by one of the greatest elves in middle earth and being slowly fed by another.

"No shame for taking comfort when it is needed." Galadriels voice rang softly in his head.  
>"All of us have lost many things in this battle, with no time for thinking or reacting. Now is the time for healing , and it will help to speak of the loss of the ring and all it cost you with those who will understand. Lord Celeborns strong voice rolled over Frodo.<p>

"Your friends know you are safe and are taking this time to relax themselves. " Gandalf seeing Frodos reluctance to speak at first, said only your not the only ringbearer here my young hobbitt. Nor if I may be so bold are you as young and innocent as you once where."

"We each carried burdens throught this war , again Lord Celeborn spoke, as Frodo ate a morsel of food Lord Elrond feed him. Now is the time to release those burdens."

It felt odd to be coddled in such a way, but it made Frodo feel safer somehow. Also if he was honest it seemed to help." Agian he heard a soft voice say only , "me to."

Thought the night the small circle was found spoftly speaking to one another, and Frodo found that he spent the rest of the trip in one of there company. Oddly enough his friends did not seem to mind only to smile at him. Frodo and company spent time in the Golden Wood , and then in Rivendell . When he headed home not only he felt somewhat better but he knew three others who did as well.


End file.
